


Wedding Day

by jamesm97



Series: Random SKYEWARD Fics [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute Kids, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Dance, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Not Canon Compliant, Pregnancy, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Skye and Wards wedding day their first dance gets interrupted in the best possible way.</p><p>Also Ward cannot keep a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from Tumblr 
> 
> Imagine your OTPs first dance at their wedding. In the middle of the emotional, but serene moments, their young child runs into the dance floor and clutches to person A. Person B takes a step back to enjoy the view of their young family.

“I cannot believe you chose this as our song for out first dance” Skye moans putting her head on her husbands shoulder.

Husband!

She actually have a husband now.

“We both love this song the fosters is amazing and outlaws was made for us” Grant smirks at her kissing her head.

“What I really can’t believe it took us seven years to get married” She smirks because he proposed like six years ago. They’ve been together ten.

“Well we have been in the middle of raising a family plus the constant missions have us a little busy” He smirks.

“Daddy!” They hear a squeal and then their little bundle of joy crashes into their legs.

Their guests (All shield agents) laugh at their little girls excited and happy face.

Skye looks down and smiles at her daughter she can hear Coulson shouting her name telling her to let them dance but she just smiles over to him.

Grant bends down and smirks at his little princess.

“What’s up baby?” He smirks and Skye has to take a step back to smirk at the light that always comes into his eyes when he holds her.

“Uncle Phil said your supposed to dance on your own but it looked fun I wanna dance too” She tells him her lip pouts a little and Skye knows the battles been won way before it even started.

Grant can never say no to his girls ever.

“Okay well why don’t you get on my shoulders and we can all dance?” He proposed to little Melinda.

Named of course after her Aunt Melinda because Melinda senior delivered her in the midst of a full out Hydra vs Shield war.

Skye has to smirk when her squeals of laughter are actually louder than the music.

Grant spins her around a little and positions her on his shoulders.

Mel grips his hair like he’s a pony and she smiles up at their little angel.

“Why are you crying?” Grant asks her cupping her neck.

“Is she sad daddy?” Melinda asks him her eyes shining with un-shed tears at the thought that her mother is sad.

“No honey I’m happy!” She smiles up at her and directs her eyes down to her husband.

“I’m happy! I am so filled with happiness that its leaking out” She smirks and her eyes leak a little more at the sound of her daughter squealing in laughter because of her words.

“I love you” Grant tells her. “I will love you forever Mrs Grant Ward” He smirks at her.

“And I will love you forever as well Mr Skye” She smirks.

“I never thought in a million years I would ever have this?” He tells her and is that a little tear she’s seeing?

“What a ball and chain? And a really beautiful daughter?” She smirks pretending to nibble on Mel’s ankle to just hear her squeal.

“Yeah!” He tells her. Their still swaying and her eyes widen.

“Thanks your not supposed to call me your ball and chain not yet anyway” Skye smirks head butting his solid chest it hurt her head a little.

“I meant that I never thought that I would ever find anyone and after ten years not only have you gave me a happy life full of joy you also gave me two beautiful children” He smirks at her patting Melinda on the leg and his eyes stray Fitz who’s playing peek-a-boo with their son.

“Yeah? Even if Alex is the devil?” She asks laughing.

“He’s not the devil he just doesn’t like his parents to sleep” Ward fires back.

“I love that you don’t get cranky when he wakes you up at four am” Skye smirks.

“Oh you know I get cranky! I just like to take work it out by exercising” He smirks when her eyes travel down his body. Her eyes say ‘Really? I hadn’t noticed!’ he smirks at her and she can’t help but chuckle.

“I’m glad you like our family” She tells him her eyes sort of go somewhere else and he doesn’t like that far away look on her face.

“Is their a reason I wouldn’t?” He tells her swaying along to a different song and weaving her way around the other dancing couples.

“How about a cranky wife? With constant cravings no S E X for a while because I’ll be the size of a whale” She asks him.

“Are you trying to tell me we need to move houses?” He asks her with the widest smile on his face.

She’s seen that look twice and both times it was the birth of their children.

“Yeah” She tells him hesitantly.

“Really?” He shouts far too loud the music stopped and everyone looks to them.

She just nods.

“How far along?” He asks his voice low.

“A month or so, I found out yesterday when I was throwing up” she tells him and she smirks slowly when his face cracks into a massive smile.

One second he’s laughing like a lunatic and the next she’s being crushed to his chest.

The guests all aww and he pulls away to their guests and shouts “Were having another baby”

They all clap and applaud Hunter woops and whistles.

She feels her heart lighten at the happy look on his face.

Truth is she never thought she’d have a family either.

One that keeps on growing!


End file.
